


Cupid Terhebat

by SerigalaManis



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Oneshot, Rom-com, TazaKami, Tazaki - Freeform, bahasa, hatano - Freeform, hatano cupid, highschool!au, kaminaga - Freeform, tazakami fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [Satu waktu, Hatano mencoba meyakinkan Kaminaga kalau ia adalah seorang mak comblang bersertifikasi yang handal...] TazaKami+Hatano HS!AU.Oneshot. Pedekate lol





	Cupid Terhebat

"Udah, serahin aja ke gue soal urusan kasmaran lu. Gue jago. Top bin markotop, _okay_? Gue kan manusia berwujud _cupid_ ,"

 

"... Lah, berati lu manusia biasa, dong?"

 

"Ah ganjelan roda, gak usah dipermasalahin dong. _Cupid_ berwujud manusia,"

 Satu waktu, Hatano mencoba meyakinkan Kaminaga kalau ia adalah seorang mak comblang bersertifikasi yang handal...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_"Hm,_ kalian kalo diliat-liat mirip juga ya," Salah satu alis Hatano menaik; diikuti dengan satu usapan dagu penuh gestur menyelidik dan satu tangannya yang lain menopang siku. Dilemparnya pandangan secara bergantian; dari Kaminaga, ke Tazaki, dan ke Kaminaga kembali, dengan suara gumaman _'hmm_ ' yang jelas terdengar. Dari rambut ke ujung kaki semua tak luput dari sapuan pandangan Hatano. Niatnya menyuarakan opini malah nampak seperti observasi ringan--bahkan inspeksi _tensi_ ringan. Karenanya, Tazaki yang jadi kebingungan hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum kikuk dan kepala yang agak memiring penasaran. Senyum itu sudah melekat di bibirnya semenjak awal Hatano tiba-tiba memanggil Tazaki dari ambang pintu kelasnya untuk melakukan sebuah perbincangan ringan di sisi koridor kelas.

Yang jadi tanda tanya pemuda yang terpanggil itu bahkan belum mengenal Hatano maupun Kaminaga yang katanya, dari kelas sebelah. Dan tiba-tiba diajak masuk ke dalam konversasi asing oleh orang-orang asing ini _, bisa apa ia?_

"Lihat tuh, muka kalian sama-sama tipe yang kalem di luar, gila di dalam! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Insting ku cukup bagus _, kawan_. Dan cara kalian menatap pun mirip,"

Kaminaga berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di pucuk kepala si cebol yang jelas sekali terlihat tidak _natural._ _Mana_ nya yang mirip? Kaminaga yang memang menaksir pemuda kalem di hadapannya semenjak tahun lalu saja tidak pernah memikirkan gagasan _halu_ semacam seberapa miripnya ia dengan Tazaki. _Cocoklogi pasangan_ , istilah bekennya. Yah, sekali dua kali pernah _sih,_ tapi tidak sampai diutarakan keras-keras apalagi tepat di depan manusia yang bersangkutan. _Gender_ iya, sama, tapi soal lainnya? Mana ia tahu, selama ini kan ia tahunya si pecinta merpati itu sosok yang menjejalkan manisan untuk mata dan menjejakkan bekas di hati.

_"...Oke?"_ Tazaki lagi-lagi hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum penasaran yang tipis; yang tak lama kemudian diikuti sebuah kekehan kecil yang singkat. Kaminaga _berani_ bertaruh lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu pasti sedang berpikir bahwa sikap Hatano _sungguh_ bodoh saat itu.

"..............."

Kaminaga jadi menanggung malu, sementara yang bersikap malu-maluin nampaknya tidak sadar, _pura-pura tidak sadar_ atau _memang_ murni tidak peduli saja. Rasanya pemuda yang kasmaran ringan itu butuh kompensasi uang-kembali atas kepercayaan yang sudah _sia-sia_ berikan.

"Tenang aja. _I got this, dude_ ," Hatano mencondongkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Kaminaga lalu berujar lirih dengan keyakinan. "Gue gak bakal ngecewain lo,"

_Halah._

Kaminaga skeptis. Mananya yang nampak seperti tingkah seorang _match-maker_ handal? Tazaki saja dibuat kurang nyaman oleh tingkah memaksakan kesamaan sang mak comblang karbitan bernama Hatano, yang padahal notabenenya juga berstatus 'teman' Kaminaga. Kan hakikatnya merusak tujuan awal, kalau impresi yang dibawa Hatano saat ini sudah meresahkan. Gimana Kaminaga mau melancarkan kelanjutan aksi pedekate _part_ kesekiannya nanti?

Tapi, _entah_ kepercayaan batin darimana, Kaminaga masih menunggu lanjutan perkataan Hatano, dan _yakin_ bahwa beberapa hal akan indah pada waktunya.

"Nggak mirip _, ada-ada_ saja kau, Hatano," Sikutan pelan pada lengan Hatano, yang diikuti senyum mengharap yang berisyarat _'ayolah-bung-katanya-kau-ahlinya'_ oleh Kaminaga. Yang disikut mengkerucukan bibirnya sedikit gemas dan kembali menaikan satu alis.

"Kalian satu keluarga, _ya_?"

 

Tanpa kompromi penyesuaian, Tazaki dan Kaminaga kompak menjawab dengan satu nada, " _Jelas_ bukan,"

Hatano menengadahkan kedua tangannya; yang satu ke Tazaki, yang satu lagi ke arah Kaminaga diikuti gerakan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah ia adalah orang paling tahu sedunia, " _Oh_ , atau mungkin ada rencana mau berkeluarga?"

**_OHOK._ **

_"Eh?_ " Tazaki keringat... _dingin._ Matanya menyipit canggung-- _sangat_ , boleh dibilang. Seolah-olah ia baru saja mendengar sebuah gombalan tersirat paling _absurd_ seumur hidupnya.

_'HATAANOOOOOOOOOO---'_

 

"Astaga, _goblok_ -" Kaminaga merutuk lirih; telapak tangannya langsung menampar pelipis diikuti dengan gerakan memijit setelahnya. _Mempertanyakan_ sikap konyol Hatano, _mempertanyakan_ kebingungan di air muka Tazaki, _mempertanyakan_ ketegangan di udara, eksistensi dirinya-- _segalanya._

Seulas senyum kecil terulas di bibir Tazaki kala mencermati sikap kewalahan Kaminaga. Yang Kaminaga paniknya tangkap sebagai senyuman mencemooh.

_'MATIGUEMAUMATIMAUMATIGUEMAUMATI-----'_

_Buyar_. Rasa canggung Kaminaga langsung _buyar_ kemana-mana; _total._ Kalau saat itu ia sedang menyesap kopi pasti tanpa pikir dua atau tiga kali ia akan langsung menyembur ke arah Tazaki tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun _. Sedikitpun_ , ia tekankan, walau itu seorang Tazaki yang statusnya adalah seorang pujaan hati bagi dirinya _sekalipun_. Sungguh, biarlah.

 

Siapa tau cairan manis-pahit yang terciprat ke arah wajah pemuda itu bisa membuatnya _amnesia_ dan melupakan kejadian memalukan yang barusan diperagakkan langsung dan eksklusif oleh yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si _kampret_ Hatano. Bukan lagi mak comblang, kini berdegradasi menjadi seekor _kampret._

"Hatano garing parah _duh, ahaha_ \-- untung aku receh," Sebuah tawa-- tawa ter _siksa_ \-- dipaksakan keluar oleh Kaminaga; yang saat itu berpikiran untuk segera kabur dan melarikan diri dari koridor sana sambil menyeret Hatano ke tempat sepi, lalu mengambil langkah berkelanjutan. Menindak-lanjuti sebuah kegoblokan hakiki yang bahkan lebih konyol dari _challenge_ kiki. Kaminaga terkuras pikiran dan kehabisan kata-kata.

_"Ah_ , bilang aja malu-malu ku--"

Kaminaga tersenyum menanggung malu, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah sensasi tempeleng panas penuh kasih sayang seketika mendarat di pundak Hatano. _"--Woy!"_

"Diem _ah,_ _kecil_ ," desak Kaminaga lirih yang alhasil membuat kedua mata Hatano melotot tidak terima. Fakta sih, _tapi..._

"Yah, kurasa _bukan_ tidak mungkin?"

Kaminaga dan Hatano mendadak sontak dan kompak menembak pandang ke arah Tazaki.

 

**_OHOK._ **

Tersedak _part_ kedua.

 

" _Maksudnya..?"_ Hatano bertanya ragu-ragu; lupa bahwa sebenarnya lebih penting untuk menanyakan mengapa Tazaki menanggapi bercandaannya dengan serius. Sementara Kaminaga yang ada di sampingnya hanya bungkam meneguk ludah mewanti-wanti jawaban.

"Katanya _kan_ , jodoh itu mirip. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin _kan_ , kalau aku dan dia punya rencana berkeluarga ke depannya _nanti_.. ?"

**_ASTAGA._ **

Kaminaga hampir lupa cara bernapas, dan sebelum buyar _part_ kedua berlangsung, ia buru-buru membalas perkataan Tazaki yang nampaknya serius dan berbahaya untuk dilanjutkan. Berbahaya untuk hatinya,

"Maafkan bercandaan temanku yang memalukan ini, _sungguh_ , kau tak usah terlalu serius menanggapinya. Maaf juga sudah mengambil waktumu--"

 

"Ngga, ngga sama sekali _. Lagian_ , setelah kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau ternyata manis _juga_ ," Tazaki melembutkan pandangannya ke arah Kaminaga yang sudah seperempat membungkuk. Ujung bibirnya melengkung ringan.

**_OHOK._ **

Hatano kini yang tersedak, dan Kaminaga seolah tuli sebentar. Bukan sebentar, mungkin ia memang tuli _total_ saat itu, pikirnya. Sesungguhnya ia menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia baru saja mendengar sebuah kata-kata yang ia kira hanya ada di mimpi dan komik-komik _shojo_ saja. Realita seolah coba mengujinya.

"....?"

Perlahan-lahan, Kaminaga mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah separuh memanas untuk balik menatap Tazaki.

 

_Barusan ia... bilang Kaminaga apa?_

 

"Aku _Tazaki,_ dan _kau_?" Tazaki mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaminaga; dengan senyuman termanisnya.

_Ah_ , bukan mimpi. Kaminaga berkenalan dengan Tazaki di realita, untuk pertama kalinya. Orang yang selama ini hanya ia lihat dari jauh saja.

“ _Um_ —“

 

_Hei, Tazaki. Kau tak perlu menyebutkan nama pun, aku sudah tahu tanggal lahirmu._

“— _Kaminaga,_ "

Pulang sekolah nanti, Kaminaga akan mentraktir Hatano sebanyak yang anak itu mau, karena pekerjaannya sebagai mak comblang _sukses total._

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA Suka banget ama hatano yang slengean tapi tetep usaha :(((( TazaKami kalo pedekate mungkin lucu kali ya? Ah, kayaknya kalo hatano jadi mak comblang, doi juga mesti dapet jodoh biar makin makin lucu sih wkwkwk 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
